Hogwarts Charmed
by 1AllyBear1
Summary: The Shinigami Allison was send to watch Voldemort until his death. But Voldemort sent her one a mission to Hogwarts to turn everyone into death eaters. But Allison becomes connected to the school and the people there. what will happen? Summary sucks!


"Voldie! The death-eater meeting is in 34 seconds!" I screamed. "Allison! I'm in the meeting room!" Voldemort yelled in a replied. "OK!" I smiled skipping to his side. "And it's Voldemort." He told me for the millionth time.

Just a little information, I am a shinigami sent to Voldemort to watch him till his death. He might look tough, but on the inside he's a real softie.

"Now to start out with the plan… any ideas?" Voldie asked. "Now to start out with the plan any ideeeaaas?" I mocked him singingly holding the E and A in ideas. The death-eater that I named blacky raised his hand. "Once of us can become a spy student and slowly turn students in to death eaters forcing the head master to surrender…" he suggested. "But who would be the student? The person will have to take on the form of a teen…" I said not realizing I'm in the form of a teen.

CREEK! Voldie's slowly turned to face me. "You know daddio; you're old, un-human, and _Evil_. I really don't think you fit the bill!" I told him saying evil sarcastically. "Not me! YOU!" he screeched. "OH! But I'll have to leave you! And you don't want that, Voldie-mort!" I protested. Then Voldie gave me one of those _your-not-getting-out-of-this-one _glares. So I nodded.

The death-eaters started to go to somewhere. I never knew 'cause I'm always following Voldie making sure he doesn't get lonesome.

Boardism was taking over me so I got out a piece of paper and a pencil. "What are you doing?" he questioned me. "I'm comparing you to Darth Vader! Cool mask, no…" I answered most of my intention on the Vinn Diagram. "Dark Vader: Evil! Voldie: Not evil!" I mumbled to myself when I saw a fly on Voldie's arm.

SMACK! "Got it!" I yelled to see Voldemort falling scared to the ground. "Voldie? Are you okay? You don't look so good… AHH! YOUR SICK!" I asked grabbing his wand. "HEALEOUSIS!" I yelled pointing his wand to his heart.

I saw that he was fine and sighed. I put my hands on my waste, shooked my head, smiled and said; "What would you do with out me?" he looked at me annoyingly, but I didn't mind.

"Well Voldemort, I gotta go write my thing to get me excepted," I said. "So don't you get in to trouble!"

I ran to his room, got out some unused parchment, ink, and a quill, and wrote away. Once done, I gave it to my messenger phoenix, Lei.

"Allison," I heard in the door way. "Hm?" I replied. "Since you have the mind of the 4 year old, you must purify James and let him go with you." Voldemort said. "Okay!" I replied, seeing Lei fly into the room with a note in her pick. She dropped it in my lap. I hesitated, but opened the letter. "Well?" Voldemort asked. "Allison, You have been excepted to Hogwarts. The naming ceremony will be tomorrow, at five. Signed, head master, Harry Potter." I read. "I'll get James." Voldie said.

I quickly grabbed all of my things and threw then in my rainbow suitcase, and latched it up.

James floated in the room and I got out my wand.

My wand is 13 inches, as the center of leopluradon blood, handle of phoenix feather, body of frozen dragons' breath.

"The dark to the light," I started chanting, " silence to beauty, transform, Hyino!" A beam of golden light shot out from my wand, and James turned into a muggle.

Voldemort then walked in, with two state of the art brooms. He tossed one to each of us. James started to leave with out me, so I caught up.

I loved flying on a broom stick. The wind going threw my dirty blonde hair, they way I can see everything, things that are blurry become crystal clear. We were at the train station in no time at all. James ordered two tickets to Hogsmeade. "Here." He said, handing me a ticket.

I grabbed my broom and my suitcase and got on the train with Lei on my shoulder.

DONE! Chapter one is done! Ok, I know this isn't based on facts, but its shouldn't be. This takes place years later! The characters' that are going to be used in the story are members of .! All members are in it! So if you wanna be in the story, join Hogwarts Charmed. ITS REALLY FUN! So until next chapter, bye bye!


End file.
